


Inolvidable

by Sandra_Almighty



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aparece Perrie pero solo en una escena sin mucha relevancia, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Stranger Sex, with a boy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik comienza sus vacaciones de verano y va a viajar en coche desde Manchester hasta Londres. La noche anterior al viaje, ocurre algo que le hace dudar de su sexualidad. </p><p>¿Le ayudará un autoestopista rubio a encontrar la respuesta?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inolvidable

Era por la mañana, y me encontraba absorto mirando mi reflejo en el cristal de la ventana de mi estudio, situado en la planta 25 de un alto edificio de cristal de mi ciudad de adopción, Manchester, y tenía la mente más pendiente de las vacaciones que del trabajo que aún me quedaba por finalizar.

 

El vuelo cercano de una paloma me hizo volver a la realidad laboral y girarme de espaldas al ventanal. Mi secretaria me miraba ansiosa, esperando mis últimas órdenes.

 

—Lo siento, Emily, deberá esperar hasta después del verano. No pienso alargar ni un día más mi estancia en la ciudad. Necesito irme y si espero a la reunión con el director de Newey tendré que retrasar mi partida un par de días y no quiero.

 

—Pero, señor Malik, no sé si al señor Cowell le hará gracia que la aplace con un cliente tan bueno...

 

—Entonces que la haga él o le dé la cuenta a Liam, que estará encantado de pasar por encima de mí —dije. Emily puso cara de compungida—. No te preocupes, hablaré con Simon ahora mismo y lo arreglaré.

 

Asintió con la cabeza soltando un sonoro suspiro y salió del despacho con sus libretas y dossieres.

 

Sabía que era un privilegiado por tener trabajo en uno de los mejores estudios de diseño del país, situado en uno de los barrios nuevos y más selectos de la ciudad. Y también me sentía privilegiado porque lo que hacía me gustaba, era bueno en ello y podía trabajar libremente, a mi aire, y además disponer de un sueldo que me permitía vivir muy cómodamente. Pero estaba muy cansado y, aunque nadie es imprescindible en ningún sitio, intuía que la empresa no rescindiría mi contrato por aplazar o delegar una reunión. Y más teniendo en cuenta que los clientes siempre quedaban encantados con mi trabajo y era uno de los diseñadores más buscados de la ciudad.

 

Llamé a Simon, el gerente, y después de soltarme su típico discurso sobre las graves dificultades económicas del mercado y el inexistente crédito concedido por los bancos, accedió a reunirse personalmente con Newey y acordar la nueva campaña de sillas para el verano siguiente y así yo tendría tiempo suficiente para coger el coche e irme a Bradford, donde nací y visitar a mis padres y a mis hermanas, a los cuales no veía desde hacía dos años. Naturalmente, ni tenía intención de volver a Bradford ni hacía dos años que no veía a mi familia, habían venido por Navidad a Manchester. Todo era una gran mentira, pero había conseguido lo que quería: no retrasar ni un minuto más mis vacaciones.

 

Satisfecho, colgué el teléfono y fui a ver a mi secretaria.

 

—Emily, todo arreglado. En treinta minutos me marcho de vacaciones y recuerda que si te preguntan, esta misma madrugada me voy hacia Bradford, ¿de acuerdo?

 

—De acuerdo, señor Malik. Bradford —me guiñó un ojo—. ¿Irá a Londres como cada año?

 

—Sí. Estoy deseando desconectar. Tumbarme y no hacer nada más que descansar, escuchar música y pintar.

 

—Suena bien. Espero que no se encuentre a nadie de la oficina...

 

—Descuida. Londres está suficientemente lejos como para que a nadie de aquí se le ocurra ir, y si eso pasara, ya me inventaré cualquier excusa. Además, el único que me preocuparía sería Simon y estará en Manchester, al menos hasta mediados de mes. Así que si me lo encontrara le diría que ya he regresado de Bradford.

 

—Por cierto, ¿cómo están sus padres? Su madre me pareció encantadora.

 

—Están muy bien, gracias. Se van a  pasar el verano en la casa del lago. Un plan de lo más divertido  —ironicé.

 

—Si yo tuviera unos padres con una casa en un lago, no me quedaría por aquí...

 

—Si te hubieras criado allí, te habrías aburrido tanto que habrías huído a la primera de cambio. Como yo.

 

Soltó una sonora carcajada.

 

—Quizá tenga razón.

 

—Bueno, Emily, voy a ir cerrando y me voy a casa a hacer la maleta que mañana quiero salir a primera hora para evitar el sol más fuerte del mediodía.

 

—Bien. Que tenga unas felices, divertidas y descansadas vacaciones. —Se levantó de la silla y me dio un par de besos un poco más efusivos de lo que hubiera sido normal en una relación jefe-secretaria. Apoyó su mano en mi hombro y la dejó caer por mi brazo. Sonreí y quité suavemente su mano de mi antebrazo, donde se había quedado «olvidada».

 

—Gracias, Emily, igualmente.

 

Me encerré en mi despacho y miré la pantalla del ordenador con la gráfica que mostraba los resultados obtenidos por las ventas de mis diseños del último trimestre: definitivamente me podía ir de vacaciones muy tranquilo, eran estupendos. Satisfecho, pulsé el botón de apagado, me levanté de la silla y salí del despacho camino del ascensor despidiéndome de todos mis compañeros por treinta largos y merecidos días de descanso.

 

Bajé hasta la tercera planta del sótano donde aparcaba puntualmente cada día mi coche. Subí, arranqué y con un chirrido de ruedas enfilé la rampa hacia la salida, hacia la libertad.

 

Fuera, el sol aún estaba alto en el cielo. Me sentí feliz por los días que me esperaban y por poder irme de Manchester, una ciudad que quería pero en la que había llegado a sentirme muy solo, a veces insoportablemente solo, y en la que la monotonía y la rutina estaban demasiado instaladas en mi vida. Esa noche sería diferente, tendría una soledad buscada y ansiada. Mi plan era comprarme la cena en mi tienda de comida precocinada preferida y tumbarme en el sofá para ver una película, ir a dormir temprano y levantarme a primera hora de la mañana para salir bien pronto de viaje.

 

 

Al entrar en casa, tiré la americana encima de la butaca del recibidor y dejé la comida sobre el mármol de la cocina.

 

Mi piso me encantaba. Estaba situado en la planta doce de un edificio de la zona alta de la ciudad. Me gustaban las alturas y poder disfrutar de unas buenas vistas.

 

El apartamento era bastante grande, aunque solo disponía de dos habitaciones. Una de ellas, la más luminosa, dedicada a estudio de pintura y la otra, mi dormitorio. Dos aseos, una espaciosa cocina y un salón-comedor de grandes dimensiones que daba a la terraza, ideal para montar alguna fiesta de vez en cuando. Había pocos muebles, todos diseñados por mí, que nunca habría podido vender en el estudio porque primaba más la comodidad y funcionalidad a la estética de la moda de turno. En las paredes solamente había carteles originales de películas cinematográficas de todos los tiempos, alguno de ellos, sobre todo los más modernos, autografiados por el director o los actores de la película. No acostumbrada a colgar ninguna pintura mía porque soy tan perfeccionista que si tuviera una, continuamente le estaría haciendo retoques. Nunca la vería terminada. Solo tenía una en la habitación, un retrato de mis padres y mis hermanas que había hecho hacía ya unos años.

 

Entré en el dormitoro para cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo y me desesperé al ver la maleta a medio hacer encima de la cama y todo lleno de ropa y zapatos dispersos esperando mi decisión de llevármelos o no.

 

—Ahora no —me dije a mí mismo—. Ahora quiero cenar, descansar y luego, ya pensaré qué me llevo.

 

En el baño empecé a desnudarme para cambiarme de ropa y de reojo vi mi reflejo en el espejo. Me incorporé para mirarme mejor. Me desabroché los pantalones y los dejé caer hasta el suelo quedándome solo con el bóxer de fcuk blanco. Deslicé un dedo por debajo de la goma y la solté de golpe, provocando un ruido sordo al chocar contra mi piel. Me reí de mi propia tontería y metí la mano bajo la ropa interior para tocarme el vello púbico y acaciciarme la raíz del pene. Ya no me reía, me había excitado. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía sexo y estaba bastante caliente. Pensé en recuperar alguno de mis juguetes sexuales, pero me asqueé un poco de mí mismo, de terminar haciendo siempre lo mismo. No quería masturbarme, necesitaba urgentemente sexo en compañía antes de olvidar cómo se hacía.

 

Cabreado conmigo mismo, me puse un pantalón de chándal, una camiseta y volví a la habitación. La maleta me miraba sin compasión y me vi obligado a abrir el armario. Saqué el resto de pantalones y camisetas y lo metí todo dentro de la bolsa. Dejé fuera únicamente lo que me pondría por la mañana para el viaje. De un cajón saqué calzoncillos, calcetines y bañadores y también los metí dentro, excepto un bañador y una toalla de playa que puse en una bolsa por si me apetecía parar a darme un chapuzón por el camino.

 

Estaba en esos menesteres cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Me extrañé, no esperaba a nadie. Y además, no había sido por el interfono de la calle, sino en el rellano. Imaginé que sería un vecino y abrí la puerta confiado.

 

No me lo podía creer. En el umbral, había una rubia más baja que yo vestida con un Chanel rojo pasión. ¿Quizá se habían escuchado mis pensamientos y ella venía a dar solución a mi calentón? Sin embargo, enseguida me centré en su cara y me inundó la incertidumbre y el enfado.

 

—¡Perrie! ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

—Como Mahoma no va a la montaña... ¿Se puede saber por qué no contestas a mis llamadas? —Sin invitarla, se abrió paso a mi lado, apartándome para entrar en el apartamento—. Hace días que quiero hablar contigo. ¿No te lo ha dicho tu secretaria? Sí, claro que sí, seguro.

 

Incapaz de romper su discurso, miré impotente su deambular por el piso, entrando en la cocina y en la habitación como si buscara algo.

 

Había tenido un rollo hacía un par de meses con Perrie pero la cosa no había ido bien. Creo que era demasiada mujer para mí, o al menos, yo no me encontraba a gusto con ella por su forma de ser, tan visceral, y por su atrevido atuendo. En público me sentía cohibido y en privado nunca conseguía llevar la iniciativa, me coartaba.

 

Se paró en el dormitorio y miró la maleta.

 

—Vaya, ¿te marchas? ¿Y eso? ¿No pensabas decirme nada? Menos mal que te he seguido hasta aquí.

 

—¿Me has seguido? ¡No puedo creerlo! Mira, Perrie, en su día ya nos dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decirnos. No insistas más, por favor. Lo nuestro ni funcionó ni funcionará nunca. Somos demasiado diferentes.

 

Se giró dando la espalda a la cama con el equipaje y se me encaró, mirándome fijamente. Me asusté un poco. Tenía una cara de loca indescriptible.

 

—¿Diferentes? No me hagas reír. Escúchame un minuto y luego, si quieres, me voy.

 

Asentí con la esperanza de que terminara pronto y se largara sin que ninguno de los dos resultara herido.

 

—De acuerdo, tienes un minuto. Pero volvamos al salón, por favor. —Me daba miedo tenerla en el dormitorio.

 

—Me basta —dijo ella—. Sé que me equivoqué, lo reconozco, pero te quiero, Zayn, no puedo vivir sin ti...

 

—No dramatices, por favor. Sí, te equivocaste, es cierto. Como es cierto que yo tampoco supe darte lo que buscabas en mí. Pero de eso, a tirarte precismente a Liam, mi rival en el trabajo, cuando aún estábamos saliendo tú y yo, hay un paso muy grande, de gigante. Lo mejor para los dos es que no nos veamos más. Sigue con tu vida y yo seguiré con la mía.

 

—¿Por eso te vas?

 

—¡Vamos! ¿Crees que me voy por ti? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Rompimos hace tres semanas y en todo este tiempo no has dado señales de vida, ¿y ahora me persigues y me montas este numerito? ¡Perrie, por Dios! Mejor lo dejamos aquí. Te acompañaré a la puerta.

 

Me miró fijamente con sus ojos azules echando chispas.

 

—Lo que te ocurre es que nunca me has querido, no puedes querer a nadie, a ninguna mujer, porque solo te quieres a ti mismo...

 

Me reí con ganas al ver su intento de pasar del arrepentimiento al ataque más directo.

 

—Quizá es eso. Tu minuto ha terminado. Adiós.

 

—Por favor, Zayn, perdóname... No me dejes con este mal sabor de boca.

 

—He dicho que el minuto ha terminado.

 

La cogí por el codo  suavemente, con miedo de que montara un escándalo al sentirse presionada, y la empujé disimuladamente hacia la puerta.

 

—Zayn, Zayn... Solo te pido una cosa y despúes saldré de tu vida para siempre.

 

Me separé un poco de ella expectante para ver por dónde me salía y, sin darme cuenta de cómo lo hizo, de repente se había desabrochado el vestido, que había caído al suelo con la ligereza de la seda, y se había quedado completamente desnuda.

 

—Hazme el amor por última vez. Luego me hiré y no sabrás nada más de mí. Te lo prometo.

 

Me sentí muy mal, con un apuro terrible y sin saber qué hacer. Poco a poco la indignación fue apoderándose de mí.

 

—¿Pero quién coño te has creído que soy yo? ¿Tu puto? ¡Vete!

 

—¡Fóllame! Compórtate como un verdadero hombre y fóllame salvajemente.

 

—¡He dicho que te vayas!

 

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo riéndose como una loca—. No quieres follarme porque eres maricón. ¡Eso es lo que te pasa! Pensé que lo nuestro no había funcionado por mi culpa, pero eras tú quien fallaba. Por eso me fuí con Liam, porque nunca supiste follarme, nunca disfruté contigo... ¡Maricón de mierda!

 

—¡Vete de mi casa, puta! —grité.

 

Estaba fuera de mí y tuve que respirar hondo para no soltarle un guantazo del que después me arrepentiría, pero es que cuando me sacan de mis casillas, no respondo de lo que hago. La agarré por el brazo y, todavía desnuda, la empujé al rellano de la escalera. Cuando estuvo fuera le tiré el vestido a la cara y cerré dando un fuerte portazo con el corazon latiéndome a mil por hora. Tuve que quedarme un rato apoyado en la puerta intentando recuperar el ritmo normal mientras la oía gritar en el pasillo esperando el ascensor.

 

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme eso a mí? Estaba empapado en sudor, necesitaba una ducha y cambiarme de ropa aunque me la acabara de poner limpia.

 

Puse el aire acondicionado, entré en el baño y me metí en la ducha dejando que el agua fresca resbalase por mi cuerpo durante un rato. Luego cogí una pastilla de jabón y me la restregué con fuerza por la piel con un guante de crin. Me sentía sucio y necesitaba limpiarme bien.

 

Tras diez minutos bajo el agua, cerré el grifo y me apoyé en la fría pared de azulejos con las manos y la cabeza entre los brazos. Estuve así no sé por cuánto rato, hasta que me sentí mejor y pude salir de la bañera. Cogí la toalla para secarme pero ya casi no me hacía falta y la dejé caer al suelo mientras me quedaba absorto mirándome en el espejo de cuerpo entero del baño.

 

Había visto mi cuerpo desnudo millones de veces, pero nunca me había parado a estudiarlo con detenimiento si no era para ver su evolución en el gimnasio. Esa vez me miré de otra forma, como si mirara a alguien a quien deseara sexualmente. Me aparté el pelo de la cara y ese simple gesto de levantar los brazos y ver los pectorales tensarse bajo los tatuajes que los cubrían, despertó algo en mi interior. Me incorporé mejor y me miré bien: cuello fuerte, hombros torneados, clavículas y pectorales marcados, mi abdomen definido y bajo el ombligo una fina línea ligeramente oscura de pelo que bajaba hasta perderse en mi vello púbico. Los glúteos torneados, las piernas delgadas y fuertes... Dejé para lo último, la parte de mi anatomía que quería observar con más atención.

 

Sobresalía flácido. Cuando estaba en reposo, mi pene no parecía gran cosa. Ahora bien, cuando se ponía duro, se volvía largo y grueso.

 

Mi pene actuó por su cuenta y al verse tan observado empezó a crecer ligeramente. Me acaricié el estómago, me pellizqué los pezones y terminó de llenarse de sangre y endurecerse totalmente. Tenía una espectacular erección que me había provocado, no como otras veces al ver porno, sino mirándome a mí mismo. Me sorprendió el hecho de haberme excitado con la imagen de un hombre desnudo, aunque ese hombre fuera yo. Era la primera vez que me pasaba. Entonces pensé en el comentario de Perrie y recapacité sobre mi condición sexual. ¿Y si tenía razón y me había estado engañando a mí mismo durante tantos años? Esas cosas deberían de saberse, notarlas desde pequeño. Quizás...

 

Recordé que no me gustaba jugar a fútbol y mis compañeros de clase me tenían por un rarito, incluso alguna vez llegaron a llamarme «nenaza». También recordé que me lo pasaba mejor jugando con las niñas que con mis amigos. Y ya de mayor, en el gimnasio, era cierto que miraba disimuladamente las pollas de los tíos en el vestuario para compararlas con la mía y que, casi siempre, encontraba que yo estaba mucho mejor dotado, lo que me hacía sacar mi lado exhibicionista y pasearme en pelotas más de lo debido para que me vieran bien.

 

De adolescente había tenido una fantasía muy recurrente que me excitaba mucho. Un día, en la clase de Historia del Arte, nos enseñaron la fotografía de una escena de una vasija griega en la que dos hombre denudos estaban enzarzados en una lucha con las manos. Fue ver esa imagen e imaginarme a mí peleándome con un hombre, los dos sudorosos y desnudos. A partir de entonces, casi cada noche, recuperaba esa imagen para excitarme y masturbarme.

 

No, no podía ser gay, quería autoconvencerme. Pero entonces, ¿por qué recordaba la fantasía erótica de juventud que me había excitado tanto?

 

¡Dios! ¡Perrie tenía razón! ¡Yo era gay y no lo había sabido hasta ese momento! Sin embargo y, a pesar de todo, nunca antes me había pasado por la mente la posibilidad de acostarme con otro tío, de comerle la polla o ser follado o lo que fuera que hicieran los homosexuales en la cama.

 

Me cabreé conmigo mismo y con Perrie por hacerme dudar de mi condición sexual. Visualicé su imagen desnuda en la mente, cogí mi polla con las dos manos y empecé a masturbarme con frenesí. Pensaba en sus pechos, en sus caderas, en su coño húmedo, mientras subía y bajaba la mano por el tronco de mi pene a ritmos alternos, rápidos y suaves, para darme más placer.

 

Cuando mi excitación estaba en lo más alto y preveía que tardaría muy poco en correrme, se me borró la imagen de Perrie de la mente y en su lugar apareció la de un chico. La imagen fue tan real que deseé tocarlo, sentir su piel, que imaginaba cálida y tierna, de poseerlo. Mi excitacion aunmentó y me corrí, salpicando el espejo que tenía delante. Me quedé contemplando como por él resbalaba una gota de semen y, por primera vez en mi vida, me acerqué la mano a la boca y me chupé los dedos mojados de mi propia semilla. Tenía un sabor extraño, diferente a nada que hubiera probado antes, una mezcla de dulzor y de acidez. No me desagradó en absoluto, lo cual me llevó a hundirme más en un mar de dudas, de verdades ocultas y nunca reconocidas y respuestas obvias. ¿Por qué había disfrutaado más bien poco del sexo con mujeres? ¿Era esa la razón?

 

Me estaba ahogando. Necesitaba aire fresco. Me vestí con un chándal y salí a toda prisa hacia el aparcamiento a coger el coche.

 

Pisé a fondo el acelerador y como una exhalación dejé atrás la ciudad. Conducir un largo rato me permitiría relajarme y pensar tranquilamente. Por una vez intentaría dejar de ser racional y escucharía mi corazón sin importarme las consecuencias. Quizá así encontraría la paz que tanto ansiaba y recuperaría mi estabilidad emocional perdida en los últimos años.

 

*******

 

Había previsto salir por la mañana temprano, antes que el sol y antes de la hora punta de las carreteras, pero me dormí y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ir a correr.

 

Me desperté a las ocho de la mañana sobresaltado sin saber muy bien dónde me encontraba. Había conducido hasta la madrugada intentando poner en orden mis ideas. Al ver el letrero que anunciaba la entrada en la ciudad, di media vuelta, agotado. Regresé a Manchester y, a pesar del cansancio, pasé por The Gay Village conduciendo lentamente por delante de los locales de ambiente, mirando a los chicos que entraban y salían o estaban en la acera charlando tranquilamente. No eran bichos raros como suponía, eran tíos como yo o como mi vecino o como Simon, mi jefe, y me sentí mucho más relajado. Aunque todavía no me atrevía a aparcar el coche, bajar y entrar en uno de esos bares, así que me fui a casa a dormir. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando me metí en la cama.

 

Aún me sorprendía la facilidad con la que había aceptado que cabía la posibilidad de que realmente fuera gay. Sin embargo, no estaba seguro del todo y no quería quedarme con la duda. Sabía que follar con mujeres no me satisfacía plenamente, pero hacerlo con hombres sería nuevo para mí y no tenía ni idea de qué podía pasar. Tenía que probarlo para convencerme a pesar de que en el fondo, no era necesario, yo ya sabía cómo era. Aunque no lo hubiera hecho físicamente, en mis fantasías adolescentes había follado con muchos tíos.

 

Me asfixiaba dentro del coche, ni siquiera la ropa fresca con que me había vestido, unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta sin mangas, conseguían aliviarme un poco. Había pillado la hora punta y me había metido de lleno en un atasco. Eran las nueve de la mañana y hacía un calor que derretía el asfalto. El sol emitía rayos que quemaban como hierros candentes. Ni siquiera el aire acondicionado del coche conseguía amortiguar el calor que sentía. Hacía poco más de media hora que me había duchado y ya estaba empapado en sudor. Una hora más tarde conseguí llegar al otro extremo de la ciudad y entrar en la autopista que me llevaría directo hacia el sur. Al coger velocidad, sentí con agrado el aire fresco del coche y lo puse más suave para evitar un resfriado, ya que tenía la camiseta totalmente mojada. Poco a poco dejé de sudar y me fui recuperando.

 

La autopista, contrariamente al interior de la ciudad, estaba vacía y podía correr a mi antojo. Con un poco de suerte, recuperaría el tiempo perdido y llegaría a media tarde a Londres. Pero poco después, cuando había hecho solo un centenar de kilómetros, me cansé de ir a casi ciento sesenta kilómetros por hora arriesgándome a la posibilidad de encontrar un rádar y levanté el pie del acelerador bajando a una velocidad de crucero razonable. No tenía necesidad de correr tanto. Me relajé y me acomodé mejor en el asiento pensando que si no llegaba por la tarde, lo haría al anochecer, que nadie me esperaba ni tenía ninguna prisa. Por eso, cuando al poco tiempo vi una salida que indicaba Bristol, decidí desviarme un momento y darme un chapuzón en una tranquila playa que conocía a las afueras y con un acceso rápido, fácil y, sobretodo, sin dificultad para aparcar.

 

Al salir de la autopista, me di cuenta de que se había encendido la luz de la reserva de la gasolina. No me había preocupado de llenar el depósito antes de salir, pero ese era un buen momento para repostar ya que fuera de la autopista la gasolina era un poco más barata. Entre en la primera estación de servicio que vi.

 

Paré frente al surtidor de gasóleo y bajé del coche con la intención de poner el combustible, cuando vi que era una de aquellas pocas gasolineras que aún quedaban en que los empleados te ponen ellos la gasolina en el coche. Se me acercó un chico moreno, bronceado por el sol y con aspecto rudo que me saludó con un gruñido ininteligible.

 

—Lleno, por favor —le dije—. ¿Pago dentro?

 

Asintió con la cabeza señalando una pequeña y sucia tienda. Me acerqué y extendí la tarjeta a una chica mucho más simpática y amable, al menos entendía lo que decía. La tienda era la típica de las estaciones de servicio, con los productos de repuesto para el coche, cosas para comer no demasiado sanas y aún menos baratas, revistas y periódicos. Un chico, que debía tener mi misma edad, estaba ojeando una revista de viajes con aire distraído. Lo observé porque era muy evidente que lo que menos le importaba era la revista. No me dio muy buenas vibraciones y me di prisa por pagar y salir de la tienda.

 

Le di una propina al empleado que me había llenado el depósito e iba a entrar en el coche cuando el chico de la revista me asaltó por la espalda y di un respingo al oír su voz, no lo esperaba.

 

—¿Vas al sur? —me preguntó con timidez, incluso un poco asustado.

 

—Puede —dije desconfiando.

 

—¿Me llevas a Londres?

 

—Eso está muy lejos.

 

—Bueno, pues hasta donde puedas, no me importa —contestó con un acento irlandés muy marcado.

 

No me gustó cómo me miraba, de forma tan directa y fijamente a los ojos. Debajo de esa aparente timidez había algo que no conseguía descifrar, aunque no tenía que ser necesariamente malo. La primera impresión de recelo que me había provocado desapareció. No creí que hubiera malicia en él. Parecía un chico desamparado y perdido. Llevaba una pesada bolsa de deporte y una funda de guitarra como único equipaje y se le veía cansado y sudoroso. No tenía mal aspecto, iba bien vestido y limpio, y tenía un atractivo especial que me hizo estremecer y acalorarme, quizá era su pelo rubio despeinado o sus ojos azules y tristes. Aunque podía estar engañándome de una forma perfecta y en realidad ser un psicópata asesino.

 

—Ahora mismo voy a la playa, aquí cerca. Lo siento, no puedo llevarte —me lo quería quitar de encima, por si acaso.

 

—Es una lástima. De todas formas muchas gracias por no haber salido huyendo —su voz denotó una gran tristeza.

 

Se giró y se adentró de nuevo en la tienda. Yo me subí al coche y mientras arrancaba e iba hacia la salida vi que me seguía con la vista desde la pueta con su aspecto desamparado. Me sentía mal, pero intenté quitármelo de la cabeza y salí disparado camino de la playa, que no quedaba lejos. Era una playa que se había mantenido bastante virgen gracias a que se encontraba lejos de cualquier urbanización y...

 

¡Joder! ¿Por qué me sentía tan mal?

 

Por el retrovisor vi que no venía nadie y di un volantazo, haciedo girar el coche 180 grados. Nunca antes había recogido a un autoestopista. Sería mi primera vez y seguramente me arrepentiría a los cinco minutos, pero el viaje aún era largo y podía ser tremendamente aburrido.

 

Entré velozmente en la gasolinera y me paré delante de la tienda. La chica de la caja me miró con desconfianza, pero detrás de la puerta apareció la cabeza del chico, curioso. Bajé la ventanilla y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara. Abrió la puerta de la tienda y se acercó a la ventana del copiloto, apoyándose en ella.

 

—Ven, te llevo.

 

—¡Oh! Muchas gracias. Pansaba que ya tendría que ir andando o esperar el tren de mañana. No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco. —Parecía sincero. Su cara se había iluminado como si le hubieran salvado la vida en el último instante.

 

Dejó la bolsa y la funda de la guitarra en el asiento de atrás y subió al coche.

 

—Espero no tener que arrepentirme de esto —dije.

 

—No, no lo harás.

 

—Bien. Vayámonos.

 

Salí de nuevo a la carretera y me encaminé hacia la autopista, el baño esperaría, no iria a la playa con un extraño como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

 

Me dijo que llamaba Niall Horan y que hacía un par de días que viajaba desde Irlanda, donde estuadiaba para ser ingeniero de sonido. Había calculado bien su edad, tenía veintidós años. Me contó que estaba cansado, que lo único en lo que pensaba era en llegar a Londres e intentar empezar una carrera musical.

 

Ya empezaba a arrepentirme de haberlo recogido y de haberme saltado el tan ansiado baño en una de mis playas preferidas. No me importaba en absoluto todo lo que Niall me contaba y no se callaba ni para tomar aire, así que decidí interrumpir su discurso abriendo la guantera y sacando un porta-cedés.

 

—¿Qué prefieres, Michael Jackson, Bruno Mars...?

 

—¿Tienes algo de McFly o de 5 Seconds of Summer?

 

—Va a ser que no.

 

—Vaya, bueno, pues vamos a conformarnos con esto.

 

Puso mi CD viejo de *NSYNC en el equipo y su música pegadiza empezó a sonar.

 

El camino continuó sin novedad, aunque había conseguido que Niall enmudeciera un rato escuchado la música. La autopista era muy aburrida, rectas largas con poco tráfico y unos cuantos camiones de gran tonelaje que adelantar de vez en cuando. En uno de los adelantamientos, uno de los camiones decidió adelantar a su vez al camión que tenía delante y cambió de carril sin mirar siquiera si venía un coche o no. Tuve el tiempo justo para esquivarlo mientras lo insultaba a gritos, como si pudiera oírme. A causa del movimiento brusco, el porta-cedés que Niall había dejado encima del salpicadero se cayó al suelo entre mis pies.

 

—¡Mierda! —maldecí.

 

El chico, viendo que tenía el estuche entre los pies y que era peligroso porque con el movimiento del vehículo podía meterse entre los pedales y tener un accidente, y que yo no podía cogerlo, concentrado como iba por el aumento del tráfico de camiones en la autopista, se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y se agachó para recogerlo. Intencionalmente o no, me rozó la rodilla y me cogió el tobillo derecho y me apartó el otro pie. Como no podía soltar el pedal del acelerador sin bajar la velocidad, no pude mover la pierna que tenía presa. Demasiado toqueteo innecesario, pensé.

 

—¿No lo encuentras? —pregunté empezando a mosquearme.

 

—Sí, ya lo tengo. —Se incorporó en su asiento y volvió a abrocharse el cinturón—. Es que se me ha escapado de las manos y se ha colado debajo del asiento. Por cierto, me gustan las zapatillas que llevas.

 

—Gracias, son nuevas.

 

Dejó el porta-cedés en la guantera y se acomodó en el asiento descalzándose y cruzando las piernas, ocupando su espacio y parte del mío. Le miré de reojo, con curiosidad por saber qué hacía y me fijé en que sus piernas eran bastante peludas.

 

En un momento en que no podía adelantar y me quedé atrapado detrás de un camión que iba bastante lento, tuve que reducir la velocidad y al poner la cuarta no pude evitar rozarle la rodilla. Intenté no mirarle, como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero sentí sus ojos clavados en mí mientras me ruborizaba por dentro como un niño pequeño.

 

—¿Por qué te has ruborizado, Zayn?

 

—¿Rojo, yo? No es cierto.

 

—Sí lo es. Me has rozado la rodilla y te has puesto rojo —dijo con tono socarrón.

 

—¡No digas tonterías! Lo que pasa es que hace mucho rato que conduzco y empiezo a estar cansado. Además, este puto aire acondicionado del coche no funciona bien y me estoy asando.

 

—¿Sí? Pues a mí me parece que va bien. Yo estoy bien, a una temperatura agradable.

 

—¿Comparado con el calor de la gasolinera? —pregunté de golpe.

 

—¡ _Touché_!

 

Se calló unos segundos, pero seguía sin apartar la vista de mí.

 

—Estás muy callado. ¿Estás nervioso por llevarme?

 

—Hombre... un poco, la verdad. Es la primera vez que recojo a un autoestopista y se oyen muchas historias.

 

—¡Toma! —Se sacó la cartera del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y me tendió el carnet de identidad y una tarjeta de crédito—. Quédatelos hasta que lleguemos.

 

No los cogí y negué con la cabeza, aun así los dejó en el porta documentos del salpicadero.

 

—¿Puedo saber por qué no has tomado el tren en lugar de hacer dedo? Está claro que dinero no te falta.

 

—Bueno, es más barato.

 

—Y más peligroso —añadí.

 

—Quizá. Pero también más emocionante... He conocido a gente muy interesante, incluso con alguno he intimado bastante...

 

—Pero alguno podría ser un asesino de autoestopistas. Quizás lo soy yo.

 

—No, no lo eres. Cuando te he visto en la gasolinera me pareciste un tipo muy legal, por eso me he acercado. No eras el primero que llegaba, pero sí el primero del que me fié lo suficiente como para pedirte que me llevaras.

 

—¡Vaya! Qué honor —bromeé.

 

—No te rías.

 

Me puse serio y le miré.

 

—No me río.

 

El silencio que se impuso a continuación entre nosotros duró unos cuantos kilómetros, yo me concentré en la carretera y en la conducción y él contemplaba el paisaje. Al cabo de un rato, cuando me parecía asombroso que Niall estuviera tanto tiempo en silencio, se volvió hacia mí.

 

—¿Sabes? —preguntó.

 

—¿Qué?

 

—Te observaba y veo que no estás nada mal. Te cuidas mucho, ¿no?

 

—Sí, lo intento. Gracias —contesté complacido por su comentario.

 

—Me he dado cuenta en cuanto te he rozado las piernas al recoger el estuche. Son fuertes —añadió con una sonrisa.

 

—Voy a correr prácticamente cada día.

 

Miré a Niall de reojo, nuestras miradas coincidieron y me concentré de nuevo en la carretera. Si estaba intentando ligar conmigo no se lo pondría fácil. Aún no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que yo quería y aún menos, me sentía preparado para un ligue con un chico. Pero, por un par de veces, me descubrí a mí mismo desviando la mirada hacia su entrepierna y creo que no le pasó inadvertido.

 

—Sí, estás bueno —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, más para él mismo que para halagarme.

 

En ese mismo momento, me arrepentí de ir vestido con pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas, me sentí desnudo. Pero, sobre todo, me arrepentí de haber recogido a ese chico, porque me hacía estremecer con cada comentario suyo sobre mí, pero al mismo tiempo me divertía y halagaba que intentara ligar conmigo. Respiré hondo y pensé que no tenía nada que perder, así que decidí dejarme llevar por el juego de la seducción: seducir y ser seducido. Y comprobar cuál podría ser mi límite a partir de ahora con un chico. Después, le daría calabazas, lo dejaría en Londres y asunto terminado.

 

No me pensé dos veces y decidí aceptar la propuesta. Acabábamos de pasar la salida de Bristol, hubiera sido un bonito sitio para bañarse. Una lástima. La siguiente salida indicaba Hampshire.

 

—¿Conoces alguna playa por aquí?

 

—No, aunque creo que hay un parque natural cerca. Será tranquilo.

 

Efectivamente, pocos minutos después de salir de la autopista, vi el letrero de la playa de Hampshire y debajo otro con la referencia del New Forest National Park. Me desvié por allí y un centenar de metros más adelante, a través de un camino entre arbustos bajos, divisé una playa blanca. En un claro aparqué el coche y Niall salió corriendo directo hacia el agua como un niño en la hora del recreo mientras por el camino iba tirando su ropa aquí y allá. Me puse el bañador, cogí la toalla de la bolsa y le seguí minutos después. Él ya estaba en el agua nadando mar adentro.

 

La playa era grande, pero sorprendentemente en un inicio del mes de agosto, estaba desierta. Quizá se veía alguna sombrilla lejana.

 

Al poco, Niall salió del agua completamente desnudo y se me acercó caminando tranquilamente, sin ningún asomo de rubor o pudor por estar desnudo delante de un desconocido. No aparté la vista en ningún momento, me entretuve en observarlo atentamente, de una forma un tanto descarada, como nunca antes había mirado a ningún otro chico. No tenía un cuerpo musculoso pero sí bien definido, aunque lo que más destacaba de su anatomía era lo que colgaba entre sus piernas, de un tamaño considerable en estado de reposo. No le pasó inadvertido el repaso que hice de su cuerpo y sonrió satisfecho.

 

—Está buenísima. ¿No te metes? —me preguntó.

 

—¿Eh? Sí, ahora.

 

No es que me encantara nadar, de hecho, me daba miedo. Pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, sobretodo con el calor que hacía.

 

—¿Con bañador? ¡Qué pudoroso! —soltó con una carcajada.

 

Corrió de nuevo al agua riendo diverido y fui detrás de él. Efectivamente, el agua estaba muy buena, caliente y muy limpia. Nadé un poco hasta que ya no hacía pie. Niall estaba bastante lejos, había llegado hasta una boya mar adentro. Había aceptado nadar, pero las profundidades marinas no me gustaban para nada, así que me quedé donde estaba, disfrutando del baño. Al poco rato, se acercó nadando.

 

—Se está genial, ¿verdad?

 

Asentí no muy convencido.

 

—Vamos a divertirnos. ¡Vas a ver! —dijo.

 

Rápidamente y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me sujetó por los hombros hundiéndome en el agua. Intenté reaccionar, pero su empuje era fuerte y hasta que no me soltó no pude sacar la cabeza a la superfcie tosiendo por todo el agua que había tragado.

 

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —grité muy cabreado.

 

—Perdona. Solo era una broma. No te lo tomes así —dijo entristecido, pero enseguida, alegre, insitió—: Venga, te echo una carrera hasta la orilla.

 

Y salió disparado nadando a toda velocidad. No le seguí enseguida, esperé un poco aún recuperándome del susto. Por un momento, me había visto morir ahogado en una recóndita playa para robarme el coche y el dinero. Pero no, solamente había sido una chiquillada.

 

Cuando llegué, Niall me esperaba sentado en la arena junto a la orilla, dejando que las olas le golpearan las piernas. Su pene flácido se mecía con cada envite del agua.

 

—¿Te has enfadado mucho? —preguntó compungido—. No quería asustarte. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

 

—No lo sé —contestéentre dientes.

 

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones y confíes de nuevo en mí?

 

—Ya está, olvídalo. Me voy a vestir.

 

Fui hasta la toalla que había dejado en medio de la playa y cuando me agaché para recoger la ropa, noté que alguien me cogía por los pies estirando hacia atrás. Caí de bruces sobre la toalla mientras Niall se sentaba sobre mi espalda.

 

—¿Me perdonas? —insitió.

 

—¡Que me dejes!

 

—No hasta que me digas que me perdonas. No voy a hacerte ningún daño, puedes confiar en mí, Zayn.

 

—¡Vale, vale! Te perdono.

 

—Así me gusta. —Empezó a hacerme cosquillas en la cintura y en las axilas—. Siempre te pillo desprevenido.

 

Intenté zafarme de él, pero el chico era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía, sobretodo tenía mucha fuerza en las piernas. No pude hacer nada para quitármelo de encima.

 

—¡Suéltame! Tengo muchas cosquillas. No puedo más.

 

Pero no eran las cosquillas lo que me preocupaba, sino sentir su piel cálida, sus glúteos y su pene reposando en mi espalda. Si continuaba un minuto más en esa posición acabaría excitándome.

 

—Tengo arena hasta en las orejas... Suéltame —me quejé.

 

—¿Qué se dice, niño malo?

 

—Por favor... —dije a duras penas.

 

—Así me gusta.

 

Noté que aflojaba el abrazo y aproveché para sentarme. Con la lucha, la toalla se había arrugado y había acabado sobre la arena, que se me había metido por todos lo rincones de mi cuerpo.

 

—Mira cómo me he puesto. Tendré que bañarme de nuevo.

 

—Ha sido por mi culpa. Yo te limpiaré.

 

Se arrodilló delante de mí y con la mano me fue quitando la arena de la cara, de la boca, del cuello, del pecho... Lo hacía lentamente, recreándose en cada zona. Yo lo miraba fijamente y le dejaba hacer, aún sabiendo que me acariciaba suavemente, con el deseo que le transpiraba por todos los poros, lo veía en sus ojos. Pasó sus dedos por mis pezones, resiguiendo su circunferencia, ya con una clara intención sexual.

 

—Estás muy bien, Zayn. Me gustas —susurró.

 

No pude decir nada. Aunque hubiera querido no habría podido quejarme. Me encantaba que me acariciasen los pezones, pero me puse muy nervioso y me empezó a temblar la pierna derecha cuando empecé a ser consciente de que, por primera vez en mi vida, un hombre me estaba excitando mucho y había despertado un deseo sexual muy fuerte. Intenté levantarme, pero Niall me puso la mano en el pecho para impedírmelo y no lo hice. No podía ni quería resistirme.

 

—Tranquilo. Todo va bien. Déjame hacer a mí. Tú limítate a disfrutar —susurró.

 

Le miré a sus ojos azules, suspirando profundamente y continuó su exploración bajando las manos lenta y delicadamente por mi estómago, jugando con la silueta de los abdominales y con el ombligo hasta que llegó a la goma del bañador donde ya se adivinaba la protuberancia que delataba mi cada vez más evidente erección. Levantó el borde del bañador e hizo aparecer la punta de mi pene.

 

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¡Qué cosa más bonita!

 

—Yo no... no —conseguí balbucear.

 

—¿Quieres decir que es tu primera vez con un hombre? —preguntó sorprendido.

 

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de articular palabra.

 

—¿Quieres parar?

 

Negué también con la cabeza, aún no podía hablar.

 

—¡Hum! Qué delicia. Me encanta. Tú déjate llevar y disfruta. No pienses en nada, yo haré todo el trabajo —murmuró con un ronrroneo.

 

Me relajé. Ya estaba completamente excitado y Niall acabó de liberar mi pene de la prisión del bañador. Aún estaba húmedo y me estremecí con un escalofrío. Me levanté un poco para que pudiera terminar de quitármelo y me quedé tan desnudo como él, aunque yo con una gran erección y él aún con la polla flácida. Se agachó y empezó a lamerme el pene con ganas, disfrutando con cada lamida, luego se lo introdujo todo entero en la boca y me pregunté cómo podía caberle todo sin ahogarse. Emitió un gemido y noté que su lengua jugueteaba con mi punta y con el agujero. Cerré los ojos entregándome por entero al placer que sentía con la mamada de Niall. El tío la comía tremendamente bien, tratándola como si fuera un tesoro. Una mano la tenía en el tronco y la acompañaba subiendo y bajando a cada embestida que me hacía con la boca. Me estaba excitando muchísimo y si continuaba de aquella manera no tardaría nada en correrme.

 

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

 

—Me encanta.

 

—¡Qué bien! Tienes una polla deliciosa. —Su voz era de puro placer—. Me encantaría que me follaras, ¿quieres?

 

—Sí —contesté sin dudarlo ni un maldito segundo.

 

Alargó la mano hasta encontrar sus pantalones, rebuscó en sus bolsillos y sacó un preservativo. Abrió el envase y me lo colocó muy suavemente.

 

—Tenemos un pequeño problema —me dijo—. No tenemos lubricante.

 

—¿Qué hacemos?

 

—Bueno, hay una solución pero no sé si te gustará en una primera experiencia.

 

—¿Cuál? —pregunté con curiosidad.

 

—Utilizar tu saliva.

 

—No entiendo...

 

—¡Que me comas el culo, Zayn!

 

—Oh, joder, Niall. —Hice una mueca de disgusto, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que quería intentarlo—. Quiero probarlo —sentencié esta vez.

 

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y su pene empezó a hincharse y crecer. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en mi pecho ofreciéndome su culo. Al principio, no supe muy bien qué hacer y le acaricié los glúteos pasando un dedo por la raja, sin introducirlo, jugueteando con el vello que se concentraba allí. Niall se acercó más hacia mi cara y continuó comiéndome la polla con el preservativo puesto. EI placer aumentó y le abrí los glúteos con las dos manos, descubriendo su entrada. Se la acaricié con la punta de un dedo mojado con mi saliva y le oí gemir.

 

—Vas muy bien —me dijo.

 

Me incorporé un poco y hundí mi cara en su culo, buscando con mi legua esa entrada tan apetecible. Introduje la lengua. Niall me soltó la polla y se le escapó un profundo gemido. Continué descubriendo lo que era para mí un nuevo sabor, hasta que noté que mi lengua y mis dedos entraban con mucha facilidad.

 

De repente, Niall se incorporó dejándome una lamida a medias y se dio la vuelta de cara a mí. Me cogió la polla con una mano mientras que con la otra se abría las nalgas y él solo se la introdujo dentro. Sentí la presión de las paredes de su interior en mi pene duro mientras empezaba a cabalgar y se masturbaba con los ojos cerrados, concentrado en la doble tarea. Yo lo miraba consciente de que estaba follándome a otro hombre y que además me estaba encantando. Me dejé ir totalmente y suspiré de placer y de deseo. Niall abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

 

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó sin aliento.

 

—Mucho... Muchísimo.

 

—Ge... Genial. No pares.  Fóllame. Métemela toda... entera.... Quiero sentirte todo dentro de mí...

 

Alargué las manos y le acaricié el pecho, los pezones, el estómago y, en ese mismo momento, tuve la necesidad de tocar su polla. Nunca antes había tocada una polla que no fuera la mía. Le aparté la mano y se la cogí. Era grande y dura, pero a la vez muy suave. Le acaricié los testículos y empecé a masturbarle. Me miró sorprendido pero contento y se dejó hacer.

 

Al poco, noté como la polla de Niall se ponía aún más dura y se sacudía con violencia mientras un chorro de semen salía disparado cayendo en mi cuello. No paré de masturbarle hasta que ya no salió ni una gota más y me cogió la mano para que parara. Tenía el pecho lleno de su semen y no me importó, al contrario, sentir ese líquido caliente caer sobre mí me excitó de tal manera que me corrí enseguida dentro de él.

 

—Lo siento, no quería ensuciarte —se disculpó aún con mi polla dentro.

 

—Me ha encantado que lo hicieras —confesé, y para dar credibilidad a mis palabras, pasé la mano por donde se había caído y lo extendí por mi cuerpo.

 

Se levantó y se tumbó a mi lado sobre la arena. Me quité el preservativo, lo até y lo dejé a un lado.

 

—Déjamelo —me pidió.

 

—¿Por qué?

 

—Quiero ver como es tu semen.

 

Se lo pasé con un poco de vergüenza.

 

—Otro día no dejaré que te corras dentro con condón —soltó.

 

Le miré, sorprendido por su comentario.

 

—No, no me refiero a que me folles sin condón, sino a que me gustaría ver cómo te corres —aclaró.

 

Estuvimos un rato echados sin decir nada, dejando que el sol nos calentara. Yo sentí que el semen de Niall se iba secando y dejándome la piel con una sensación acartonada.

 

—Voy al agua, necesito limpiarme.

 

—De acuerdo. Pero antes dime si te ha gustado... —Estaba ansioso, parecía un niño pequeño con la necesidad de saber la nota de un examen.

 

—Me ha encantado. De verdad.

 

Le di un beso en los labios para reafirmarlo y me levanté para ir corriendo hacia el mar. Niall me siguió riendo y salpicándome con el agua. Al cabo de un rato de remojo, salimos y mientras nos secábamos con la toalla, me pareció ver entre los arbustos a un chico moreno observándonos, y me sentí incómodo. Quizá lo había visto todo. Volví a mirar bien pero no pude ver a nadie alrededor. Sacudí la cabeza y me vestí pensando que los acontecimientos de las últimas horas me estaban trastornando y veía cosas que no existían.

 

Minutos más tarde ya estábamos de nuevo en ruta.

 

Niall iba callado a mi lado con una sonrisa perenne en sus labios. Naturalmente, su silencio no podía durar demasiado.

 

—No puedo creer que fuera tu primera vez con un hombre —me dijo dejando su mano sobre mi rodilla.

 

—Pues créetelo. Hasta ayer mismo no empecé a sospechar que pudiera ser gay.

 

—¿No? ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —exclamó—. Cuando te he visto en la gasolinera lo he visto enseguida.

 

—¿En serio?

 

—Sí. Tenemos un sexto sentido para eso —contestó.

 

—Pues ya ves, yo no.

 

—Y ahora, ¿qué piensas? ¿Despejas tus dudas sobre que eres real y totalmente gay?

 

—Creo que sí. Solo me faltaba confirmarlo y me has ayudado mucho. Ahora sé que esto era lo que había estado buscando todos estos años sin ser consciente. Me he perdido muchas cosas y quiero recuperarlas. Me ha ecantado follar contigo, puedo asegurarte que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto. Espero qe tú también te lo hayas pasado bien.

 

—¡Mucho! ¿Volveremos a vernos algún día? —me preguntó con un tono de voz ansioso.

 

—Espero que sí. Pasaré el verano entero en Londres, estaremos en el mismo sitio. Podemos quedar cuando quieras —le dije, siendo totalmente sincero.

 

Continuamos un largo trecho los dos en silencio, con la mano de Niall acariciándome distraídamente la rodilla, cada uno pensando en sus cosas. Yo en lo que me había sucedido y pesando en que podría enamorarme de Niall demasiado fácilmente. Definitivamente, quería que volviéramos a vernos.

 

Ese verano en Londres sería totalmente inolvidable.


End file.
